


Dalisay

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Fluff, Hyunjin is the prettiest, M/M, Precious Hwang Hyunjin, Texting, football player chan, popular hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Hyunjin is the most popular guy at school and recieves numerous notes in his locker until one catches his eyeOrChan is completely whipped for Hyunjin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Dalisay

The letters scatter on the ground when he opens his locker , it's a common sight . Hwang Hyunjin is the prettiest boy of this high school if not the whole world . He wear soft pastel skirts with fluffy warm pullovers and he knows how to keep everyone on the tip of fingertips. 

He can be flirty , really flirty and regardless of gender everyone flocks around him without shame . Therefore he recieves quite an abundant amount of love letters if you can call them that . 

Most are just notes with their numbers who want nothing more than his body . Some are threatening asking him to stop flirting and be theirs . He dislikes both of those, he likes flirting and nothing will stop neither does he want to belong to someone what would be the fun in that and he's still a virgin because he doesn't believe that anyone deserves to touch him . 

He also recieves notes that are just compliments maybe about his outfit or just his makeup style . These are the ones that he keeps with pride . He enjoys the attention .

Today he sees a bar of chocolate in the mess . With it is a small pink note folded neatly . He opens it in excitement taking a bite of the bar .

Hey ,  
This is the first time I'm sending you something and maybe you won't see this in the heaps of letters you receive but I'm hoping the large bar of chocolate gets you to notice it . I know a lot of people like you and well I'm no different but you know I just like seeing you smile and I hope you always keep smiling. 

I love it when you tie your hair back if you've read this can you please do it tomorrow so I know I've been noticed .  
Take care of yourself .

Here's a song suggestion : Water fountain - Alec Benjamin 

Yours ,

\- CB97

Hyunjin smiles warmly at the note , he never knew someone this sweet could like him. He folds it up to keep it safely and finishes up the chocolate happily.  
The next day he wears his hair up and sure enough he finds another note stuck on a chocolate bar .

Hi Jinnie ,  
Thank you so much for that , now I know you'll see these letters . I mean I'm hoping .

Anyway I don't exactly have much to say just that everytime I see you I just want to hold you . Like cuddle with you I'm sorry this is weird right? like I'm a complete stranger to you . This must feel awkward to you . I wish I could approach you but alas I really don't have the courage .

Maybe we can talk over text ? Here's my number xxxxxxxxxx .

Love , 

\- CB97 

Hyunjin finds himself wishing that this person could approach him, just from these two notes he knows that this must be the nicest person here .

He quickly saves the number thinking of when to text this person.

-

Hyunjin  
\- Hi , is this CB97? :)

CB97 ❤  
\- Hi  
\- yes  
\- oh my god  
\- You're actually texting me  
\- asgsfdfsffaf

Hyunjin  
\- omfg you're not only sweet but cute as well

CB97❤  
\- Noooooooeeeee  
\- you're making me blush 

Hyunjin  
\- You are indeed cute  
\- Thank you for the notes and the chocolate, you're so sweet 🥺🥺

CB97❤  
\- Oh no , no need , anything for my crush .  
\- Did you like the chocolate 

Hyunjin  
\- absolutely  
\- They were sweet but you you're sweeter 

CB97 ❤  
\- Aish are you always this cheesy 

Hyunjin  
\- I swear I'm better than this in flirting but I don't know 😕 

CB97 ❤  
\- Well you still are succeeding in making me flustered even if you're cheesy .

Hyunjin  
\- How are you real ? You sweet sweet person .  
\- Can I ask your gender ?

CB97 ❤  
\- Uh Yea I'm a guy 

Hyunjin  
\- and maybe clues ?  
\- I want to know who you are 🥺🥺  
\- pleaseeeee 

CB97❤  
\- Um well I'm taking the music course and I play football

Hyunjin  
\- oh  
\- welp you must be hot 

CB97 ❤  
\- do you think the football guys are hot ?

Hyunjin  
\- Yes absolutely like look at Changbin an absolute snack and Minho oof fucking gorgeous 

CB97 ❤  
\- welp you've got strong opinions  
\- sad I wasn't mentioned 

Hyunjin  
\- so you're not Changbin or Minho 

CB97 ❤  
\- Nah 

Hyunjin  
\- but I want to know who you are  
\- do we have to drag this like some 60 chapter texting fanfiction 

CB97 ❤  
\- hey I enjoy those 

Hyunjin  
\- but I don't  
\- send a pic come on  
\- I have a crush on someone I haven't even seen 

CB97 ❤  
\- You what ?! 

Hyunjin  
\- you saw the text mister now send me a pic and we can go on a date 

CB97 ❤  
\- this sounds like a dream  
\- but umm I'm shy  
\- you send one first then , then I will as well 

Hyunjin  
\- okay no problem  
(Pic attached )

CB97 ❤  
\- how  
\- why oh my god , so pretty  
\- I guess its my turn  
\- welp  
(Pic attached)

CB97 ❤  
\- haha sorry I look awkward 

Hyunjin  
\- wtf stfu  
\- first off oh my god you are gorgeous  
\- second off all Bang Christopher Chan likes me i might faint .

CB97 ❤  
\- don't faint ☹

Hyunjin  
\- shut up you have no right  
\- I might fall in love 

CB97 ❤  
\- well I'm hoping 

Hyunjin  
\- I  
\- googles how to breathe 

CB97 ❤  
\- So umm  
\- is the date still on ?

Hyunjin  
\- You think I'm gonna let go of you  
\- No sirrr  
\- I wanna have dinner with you 

CB97 ❤  
\- like sophisticated with wine and stuff 

Hyunjin  
\- nope at your place with you and pizza maybe 

CB97 ❤  
\- you will be the death of me 

-

The following week Bang Chan arrived on his bike alongside Hyunjin whose hair was braided and they became quite the talk of the high school.

As Bang Chan sat on the lunch table waiting for Hyunjin an annoying voice interrupted his peace .

" Oppa , Hyunjin was flirting with that Mark guy right now like infront of so many people "

" And ? " 

" but Oppa that's like cheating " 

" Maybe for some people but I don't mind it I know Hyunjin likes the attention he gets from flirting as long as he doesn't go overboard I won't mind it at all "

" but Oppa that's exactly how it will start he'll cheat on you "

" I trust him and I don't need your opinion " 

That's when Hyunjin walks in smiling brightly at Chan .

" Hey babe " and with that he wraps his arms around Chan who pulls him on his lap and watches the girl walk away awkwardly. 

" I heard you were flirting with Mark "

" Did you ? "

" Yeah , did he compliment your hair cause I worked really hard on that " he says patting Hyunjin's head .

" He did , said he liked the colour concept today , told him you picked it but he wouldn't believe " 

" My pretty babyboy looks good in everything " Chan mutters out pressing soft kisses on Hyunjin's cheeks .

He giggles holding onto Chan even closer . 

He had found the one who deserved every single piece of him.


End file.
